Arquivo Biscoito Memórias de Sangue
by Nicolas The Hedgehog
Summary: Quem iria pensar que um simples e fragil biscoito poderia fazer tal coisa?
1. Capitulo Zero

**Capitulo Zero(Prólogo)**

Angel Island,21:14 P.M.

Como sempre,Knuckles estava guardando a Esmeralda Mestre,a mais poderosa fonte de energia magica já existente em todo universo.A grande jóia ficava em um monstruoso altar de pedra,no centro da onipotente e majestosa Angel Island,que flutuava sobre a costa de uma cidade chamada Station Angel Island,existia uma enorme floresta,que cercava o altar de pedra da Esmeralda Mestre,e que servia como uma espécie de proteção para a jóia tamanho familia.A Floresta era muito densa e um grupo de poucos conseguiam que não conseguiam,ou morriam de fome e cansaço,ou eram devorados por criaturas grandes e nojentas,que se escondiam ali na dia,Knuckles não havia comido nada,e passou o dia abaixo de um sol quente e escaldante.Só quando a noite caiu,as coisas se amenizaram um tempo depois,um ronco grande ressou da barriga da Eqü era um sinal de que estava com fome.

_- Droga..._

Murmurou pouco depois,ele escutou uns de se aproximando ão,rapidamente ele se levantou.

_- Quem está aí?Responda!Se não responder eu vou atacar._

_- Calma,sou eu,Tails._

Um vulto se aproxima,e é iluminado pela luz do um pequeno objeto entre as suas mãos.

_- O que você quer?_

_- Só entregar isso..._

Tails se aproxima de Knuckles e entrega uma caixinha amarrada em um lenço rosa,com bolinhas vermelhas.

_- O que é isso?_

_- Uma caixa de biscoitos de a Amy quem fez,e me pediu pra entregar._

Sem pensar duas vezes,Knuckles abriu bruscamente a fragil caixinha.A tampa foi arrancada facilmente,e Knuckles devorou em instantes quase a caixa toda.

_- Tá com fome,hein?_

Mastigando,Knuckles respondeu.

_- Não comi nada o dia inteiro._

_- Tá explicado,então esse seu apetite monstruoso._

Tails sorri para Knuckles e ele responde com um ão,o eqüidna vermelho observou que na caixa havia sobrado um minusculo e fragil biscoito.

_- Quer esse ultimo biscoito?_

_- Não,obrigado.Já jantei._

_- Nem eu._

Então Knuckles arremessa o biscoito por seu ombro direito,e ele cai em cima da esmeralda.O Eqüidna e seu amigo Raposa se afastam da esmeralda para conversarem um notar,o biscoito que estava em cima da esmeralda,começa a brilhar e tomar a forma de um ão,o biscoito se levanta e vai em direção da dupla de amigos,com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

**Continua...**


	2. Capitulo Um

**No Ultimo Capitulo...**

_"Knuckles,que guardava a Esmeralda Mestre em Angel Island,recebeu a visita de seu amigo entregou á Eqüidna uma caixinha de biscoitos feitos por Amy devora a caixa,restando apenas um pequeno e fragil descuido,ele joga o biscoito em cima da Esmeralda Mestre,e agora o biscoito criou vida,e quer vingança de Knuckles,por ter devorado e estraçalhado seus irmãos de chocolate."_

**Capitulo 1 - Nascimento**

O biscoito se aproximava da dupla de amigos que conversavam ,Knuckles percebeu uma presença atrás de sí,e se virou.Não tinha nada.

_- O que foi?_

Perguntara Tails.A Raposa falava um certo tom de preocupação.

_- Não é nada..._

Então,voltaram a ,derrepente,Tails ficou com os olhos vidrados e parou de falar.

_- Hey,Tails!Responda!_

Não manifestava qualquer sinal aparente de olha para as costas da raposa,e olha que uma faca lhe foi enfiada nas ,ele fica de joelhos,e cai morto no chão.

_- Não!_

Knuckles ficou chocado,e perplexo pela cena que se seguira estava no chão,morto.Não estava acreditando ,Knuckles gritou enfurecido pela morte de seu companheiro.

_- Apareça,seu desgraçado!Apareca pra que eu possa acabar com você!_

Logo,uma risada diabólica foi ouvida.E o biscoito assasino apareceu.

_- Você?Mais como..._

Knuckles novamente ficou chocado.Não tinha palavras para descrever o assasino.

_- Surpreso,não?_

O Biscoito falou com um certo tom de sarcasmo.

_- Então,foi você...Você vai pagar pelo que fez,maldito!_

Knuckles,sem pensar duas vezes,avançou no biscoito,e tentou avançar em cima vão.O Biscoito facilmente o arremessou pra longe com um soco no estômago,e se chocou com um dos pilares do altar da Esmeralda caiu acordou,o biscoito havia ido que aquilo era um sonho,mas não era pelo fato de Tails ainda estar lá, recuperou as forças,saiu dos escombros do pilar,e foi até o corpo sem vida do amigo.

_- Tails...me perdoe..._

Knuckles chorava abraçado ao corpo da pequena uma pequena criança,fragil,ali.

_- Não fui forte o suficiente pra te proteger...Mas lhe prometo uma coisa,vou me vingar e hei de matar aquele biscoito dêmoniaco,custe o que custar._

O que acontecerá agora?Só o próximo capitulo pode revelar esta questão...


End file.
